mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of You're Under Arrest media
The following is a list of various media that have appeared as a part of the You're Under Arrest franchise. Manga You're Under Arrest! Published by Kodansha in Japan and by Dark Horse Comics for the North American manga market. While the former had finished its 7-volume run, the English version only released the final two volumes. # The Wild Ones # Lights and Siren! Television Television series * 1994 You're Under Arrest! (OVA) ** File 1: ** File 2: ** File 3: ** File 4: * 1996 You're Under Arrest! (first season) ** File 5: ** File 6: ** File 7: ** File 8: ** File 9: ** File 10: ** File 11: ** File 12: ** File 13: ** File 14: ** File 15: ** File 16: ** File 17: ** File 18: ** File 19: ** File 20: ** File 21: ** File 22: ** File 23: ** File 24: ** File 25: ** File 26: ** File 27: ** File 28: ** File 29: ** File 30: ** File 31: ** File 32: ** File 33: ** File 34: ** File 35: ** File 36: ** File 37: ** File 38: ** File 39: ** File 40: ** File 41: ** File 42: ** File 43: ** File 44: ** File 45: ** File 46: ** File 47: ** File 48: ** File 49: ** File 50: ** File 51: ** File Special: Diverting Traffic at the Beach * 1999 You're Under Arrest! Mini Specials ** 21 episodes, 7 minutes each * 2001 You're Under Arrest! 2 ** 26 episodes * 2002 You're Under Arrest in America ** 1: (23 minutes) * 2002 You're Under Arrest! The Drama (Live Action) ** 9 episodes, 45 minutes each * 2007 You're Under Arrest! Full Throttle ** 24 episodes Movies * 1999 You're Under Arrest: The Motion Picture ** 90 minutes in the US, 92 minutes in FranceYou're Under Arrest: The Motion Picture at IMDB Video games You're Under Arrest! PlayStation Game Released in 2001, it introduces two new characters. One of them is a detective named Ryosuke Arisugawa, a 24-year old plainclothed officer assigned to Bokuto Police Station in order to identify and arrest a hacker who was trying to break into the precinct's network system. Another character is his 18-year old sister Chiharu Arisugawa, who the player must keep an eye onUnofficial You're Under Arrest! Playstation Game Page. Retrieved on January 25, 2008.. Novel A novel was done by Kodansha. It is a stand alone story from the series, detailing a fight with Miyuki and Natsumi due to the latter being late for work again in Bokuto StationUnofficial You're Under Arrest! Novel Page. Retrieved on January 25, 2008.. Work on the novel had been supervised by Kōsuke Fujishima himself personally with Atsuko Nakajima doing the artwork in the novel. OP and ED Themes OP Themes *''You're Under Arrest OVA'' "100mph no Yuuki" by Akiko Hiramatsu & Sakiko Tamagawa Retrieved on January 25, 2008. *''You're Under Arrest 1st Season'' 1: Boku de Arutameni" by Flying Kids (File 5-25) Retrieved on January 25, 2008. 2: Love Somebody" by Mariko Fukui (File 26-51) *''You're Under Arrest Specials'' "Brand New Day" by Fukui Mariko Retrieved on January 25, 2008. *''You're Under Arrest 2nd Season'' "Starting UP" by Julia Mazda Retrieved on January 25, 2008. *''You're Under Arrest: No Mercy!'' "Special Day" by Tokyo Policewoman Duo Retrieved on January 25, 2008. *''You're Under Arrest: Full Throttle'' (3rd Season) "Mighty Buddy" by AA-CHINO (File 1-23) Retrieved on January 25, 2008. ED Themes *''You're Under Arrest OVA'' "Arittake no Joonetsu de" by Tokyo Policewoman Duo *''You're Under Arrest 1st Season'' 1: "Thank You, Love" by Keiko Tarada (File 1-25) 2: "Looking Up To The Sky" by Takako Shirai (File 26-51) *''You're Under Arrest Specials'' "Yell ~Anata no Tonari de~" by emiko *''You're Under Arrest: The Movie'' "Calling" by Nitro Retrieved on January 25, 2008. *''You're Under Arrest 2nd Season'' "Blooming Days" by Shirai Takako *''You're Under Arrest: No Mercy!'' "Promise" by Mariko Fukui *''You're Under Arrest: Full Throttle'' (3rd Season) "1/2" by Chiaki Ishikawa (File 1-22) Model Kits Honda Today and Natsumi's motorcycle (1/60 scale) References External links * (7 tankoubon) * (episodes 1-4) * (episodes 5-52) * (sequel) * (sequel) * (sequel) * (spinnoff) * * (live-action) Media Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games based on anime and manga Category:Japan-exclusive video games